Can't keep it inside
by little owl7
Summary: Hamish ya no quiere tocar el piano. Solo quiere tocar el violín.


**La canción es "Can't keep it inside", interpretada por Benedict Cumberbatch.**

* * *

-¿Cómo va Hamish con sus clases de piano?

-Bastante bien, aunque…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Lo he visto un poco… distraído.

-o-o-

-Ya no quiero ir a piano- dijo el niño que veía sin interés las partituras que supuestamente se tenía que aprender para ese miércoles.

-No pondré a discusión eso otra vez, jovencito-John que trataba de ser tanto buen padre, de esos que daban permiso a lo que el hijo quisiera como si fuese de los que no lo daban; trataba ahora de convencer a ese niño (_si, aun lo era_) de que fuera a sus clases de piano que muy amablemente su tío, Mycroft, le pagaba.

-Ya no me interesa-contesto a la pregunta no verbal que le hacía su padre con la mirada.

-¿Y ahora por qué no quieres ir más?- suspiraba, tenía que tener el control sensato para poder llegar al origen del asunto. _Tenía que parecerse a…_

-Ya te dije, ya no me interesa- y como fin de discusión se retiró a su habitación.

-Ese niño…-a veces, cuando Hamish no estaba presente para ver el rostro de John después de una discusión, mostraba el mismo rostro que ponía cada vez que _él_ le sacaba de quicio y se preguntaba qué había hecho en su antigua vida como para merecerse eso. Siempre. El niño era idéntico. Todo.

Y dolía.

Pero sanaba.

Solo su hijo de cabello negro con ojos que relucían como un par de constelaciones le podía hacer sentir ambas cosas.

Ya que cada vez que lo miraba y peleaban (no, no lo hacían tanto, pero pareciera que sí), le recordaba a _él._

_Al muy bastardo._

-o-o-

-¿En verdad ya no piensas ir a las clases de piano?-pregunto una niña de cabello rojo oscuro, pequeña nariz y con pecas.

-No, ya se lo dije a papá- miraba sin poner mucha atención al patio de su escuela en esa su hora de receso.

-¿Y eso?-la niña de nombre Elizabeth era de las muchas personas que le hablaban al niño, cosa que le sorprendía a Hamish, pues según palabras de su abuela (bueno, su _casi_ abuela) la señora Hudson, él era idéntico a su _otro_ padre, tan preciso y adecuado para decir las cosas que piensa y las que no también.

-Ya no me interesa…-Hamish pudo ver de reojo como Elizabeth se debatía entre seguir preguntando o no- Es por… bueno…

-¿Qué?-la niña lo vio con sus ojos azules, tan grandes y bonitos que distrajeron un poquito al niño.

-Q-Quiero… aprender violín- y caminó de regreso al salón ya que solo faltaban dos minutos para que la campana sonara y diera el aviso de que terminó el receso.

-o-o-

-¡Anda, vamos!-si alguien le preguntara a Hamish de cómo era Elizabeth, lo primero que diría sería "testaruda", para después terminar diciendo "obstinada y una cabeza dura persistente"; prueba de ello, era que había sido jalado después de clases por esa pelirroja escandalosa al recital de su hermano quien tocaba el saxofón.

Hamish conocía ese lugar, era _esa_ escuela de música. La más importante de todo Londres, por no decir de Inglaterra. Al menos el hermano de Elizabeth debía de ser bueno, como para estar inscrito en semejante lugar.

Elizabeth no pudo más que agradecer que Hamish aguantara más de media hora del recital, sabía que no se podía estar en paz en ningún sitio tan silencioso y ordenado como ese, por lo que no impidió que saliera huyendo fuera del auditorio en búsqueda de aire.

Ya afuera, el niño empezó a vagar por los pasillos, llegando a la zona de los salones para estudiantes, aquellos que estaban recubiertos de materiales especiales para evitar la resonancia o reverberación en las vibraciones que emitía el sonido.

Viendo que obviamente no había ningún estudiante practicando (obvio, todos estaban en el recital, _Holmes_) decidió regresar, quizás podría dormirse disimuladamente en su asiento. Cuando de pronto un par de notas musicales hicieron su aparición.

Era un piano. Una interpretación muy floja, si le pedían su opinión.

Pero era eso o nada. Mejor que fuese su nada.

Siguió el sonido del piano y encontró que en el último salón de ese pasillo había una persona muy concentrada en la pieza.

Hamish se quedó en el marco de la puerta, no quería interrumpir su única distracción a ese aburrimiento. Y es que aunque esa canción fuese floja tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y quería averiguar qué era.

Para su mala suerte el hombre calló el piano y se disponía a levantarse. Hamish no es de las personas que se apena de estar en el momento y en el lugar inadecuado, pero aun así decidió correr por el pasillo que conducía al auditorio para evitar ser descubierto por su pianista.

Porque si, ya era _su_ pianista.

Lo que odiaba en verdad esa parte de los Holmes… el derecho de etiquetar como _mío_ lo que no lo era.

-o-o-

-Quiero estudiar violín- dijo Hamish de la nada, así como si estuviese diciendo que hay nubes en el cielo en pleno verano.

-No-fue lo único que escuchaba de su padre siempre que decía algo sobre un violín.

-¿Algún día podré saber por qué no puedo hacerlo?

-No- John seguía sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, se enfrascaba como quería en ese estúpido periódico de las mañanas.

Lo que vio John de reojo fue a un molesto Hamish subiendo a su habitación. Bajo el periódico y se llevó una mano al rostro.

_No Hamish… tú no puedes tocar el violín… serías idéntico a él… y eso no lo soportaría…_

-o-o-

-¿Entonces no lo conoce tu hermano?-pregunto insistente el niño.

-Ya te dije que no- contesto Elizabeth algo desesperada- Ya le pregunte y dice que en su generación no hay estudiantes de piano en la escuela, todos están en el extranjero con una beca o algo.

-¿Entonces quién era ese tipo?

-¡Yo qué voy a saber! ¡El genio de los dos, eres tú!

Y es que el pianista había desaparecido. _Su_ pianista había desaparecido después del recital. Lo que no se fue, fue la tonada del piano. Pareciera que la escuchaba en todos lados, cuando iba al dentista o cuando iba en el camión de ida al colegio.

-¿Y por qué tanta insistencia en él?-la pelirroja lo veía a los ojos, cómo le gustaban ese par de ojos extraños que tenía su amigo.

-No lo sé.

-¡Tú siempre sabes las cosas, eres igual que tu papá!-exclamo confundida.

Y es que Elizabeth era la única que le recordaba, _al menos abiertamente_, que él, Hamish Holmes-Watson, era idéntico a su fallecido padre, el gran detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

Ni siquiera John lo hacía.

Ni siquiera él, Hamish.

No, ni él.

-o-o-

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el recital y el hecho de que aunque estuviese obsesionado con las escuelas de piano y no fuese a ninguna para pedir clases (había inventado a su padre de que el berrinche de no querer estudiar más piano se debía a que su antiguo profesor era un completo idiota, eso mejoró a que el ex militar accediera a cambiarlo de profesor, uno que el mismo Hamish aceptara y el cual seguía buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras de todo Londres), le era imposible sacarse la melodía de la cabeza.

¿Cómo una sosa y estúpida canción de piano que pareciera haberla tocado un principiante le podía taladrar la cabeza?

Tenía que encontrar al pianista. Tenía que hacerlo tocar para él… si, sólo una vez para él y seguir cada quien su camino.

-o-o-

Esa tarde, mientras regresaba del colegio con la siempre comunicativa Elizabeth (había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hace media hora), lo escucho.

Esa melodía.

La tonta canción de piano.

Y seguramente (daría su fortuna Holmes en juego) a que sería la misma persona que la tocaba, la misma que encontró en la escuela de música.

Y sin importarle que el sonido proviniese de una casa abandonada y llena de tablones con clavos que impedían el paso, jalo ahora él a Elizabeth para entrar a investigar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hamish?-preguntaba la niña, evitando que las telarañas que había en las paredes se le pegasen al cabello.

-Cállate y ven.

Parar sorpresa de los dos, aun siendo un lugar desolado y abandonado (a punto de ser demolido, según el cartel que había visto Hamish al entrar) en el segundo piso había un piano. Muy viejo y usado, sin una que otra tecla negra y sin tapa.

Ah, y claro, con el pianista enfrente de él.

La melodía comenzó de nuevo. La misma que le atrajo en los pasillos de la escuela. La misma que jamás había escuchado en su vida (y eso que tío Mycroft le había hecho conocedor de música).

Lo que nunca pasó por su mente, es que el sujeto (quien estaba de espaldas hacia él, muy unido al piano) se pusiese a cantar.

_Well, I never been a man of many words_

_And there's nothing I could say that you haven't heard_

Y vaya que tenía razón. No hay nada que no se pudiese decir ahora.

¡Pero había tanto que decir!

_But I'll sing you love songs 'till the day I die_

_The way I'm feeling _

_I can't keep it inside_

Eso es romántico y sin raciocinio alguno.

Y lo amaba. Hamish lo amaba, antes no lo sabía, no sabía que lo necesitaba.

_I'll sing a sweet serenade whenever you're feeling sad_

_And a lullaby each night before you go to bed_

Enconches Hamish comenzó a sonreír, pero se detuvo a tiempo para evitar que fuera una risa. Claro, _él_ hacía eso. ¿Cómo olvidarlo en las noches en las que lo atacaban los monstruos debajo de la cama?

I'll sing to you for the rest of your life

The way I'm feeling

I can't keep it inside

"¿En serio lo harás?" pensó sin demora.

Elizabeth a su lado hacia como si no lo estuviese mirando. Eso causo más gracia a Hamish, pero lo agradecía. Agradecía que la pelirroja no lo viera como si tuviera dos cabezas solo por estar llorando en silencio con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

No, I can't keep it inside

Y terminó.

El pianista no se levantó de su lugar por lo que fue Hamish el que se terminó acercando a él.

-Papá te va a matar, ¿lo sabes?-suspirando, odiaba llorar, pero esta era la ocasión exacta para hacerlo. Se lo debía a su papá John, la señora Hudson, su tío Mycroft, todos y cada uno de aquellos que le decían que llorara el día del funeral de su padre, cosa que derivo a que no llorará, ni ese ni otro día, desde hace tres años. Sí, se lo debía, incluso para sí mismo.

-¿Serás mi escudo?-pregunto el hombre, con voz un poco ronca, tal vez fuese por no hablar muy seguido. O por no tener con _quién_ hablar muy seguido.

-Solo si juras algo.

-¿Qué de todo?- el niño rió, siempre estaba un paso delante de él, no lo podía engañar nunca.

-Enseñarme a tocar el piano, papá-Hamish se tuvo que quitar las lágrimas que le impedían ver como el sujeto se daba la vuelta y dejaba ver a su padre.

A su Sherlock Holmes.

_Su pianista._


End file.
